All of Them
by Polski61
Summary: How will Joel deal with the grief of Sarah's death? Will he be able to help Syvelia survive? What will happen when things go downhill after reaching Oklahoma? This story is about the 20 year gap between when the fall first happened and where the last of us actually begins.


All of Them.

Prologue.

I knock on Sarah's door with a slight rhythmic sound. I roll my neck as I wait for her to answer the door, I know she's home. A few seconds later the door comes swinging open. "Hey." I say in a half hearted tone. "You know what time it is right?" She asks. I nod. "Yep sure do." I know she doesn't care, but if Joel comes walking in, we will both be in trouble. "It's fine, just make sure to leave before Daddy comes back. He'll kill us both." I smile grimly. "Damn right he will." I walk inside and sit on the couch. "Man I'm so tired." I complain. She nods. "I would think so." I make a popping sound with my lips. "What did you do today?" I ask, not really caring. "I got Dad this." She opens a small box to reveal a fancy watch. "Dang. I suppose drug sales are good?" She nods proudly. "You bet. Everyone wants them these days anyway. They'll pay a lot of money." I smirk. "Just make sure those cops don't catch yah." She gives me a baffled look. "Those stupid cops ain't think a day in their life that I'd ever sell drugs." I give her a reasonable glance. "That's true." About another 30 minutes of talking and gossiping, we both come to a stand still. "What if it is true though?" Sarah asks, with a worried look in her eyes. "I doubt it, if it were then the military would have us out of here by now." Her face glints with the slightest hint of hope. "I hope so." I then peer at the clock behind us. "Dang I better get going. Daddy's gonna be home soon. Tell him I love him and happy birthday won't yah?" I ask while opening the door. She nods. "I'll see yah tomorrow Sev." She says. I smile. "Bye Sarah." I then breath a sigh of relief and quickly scram, hoping that Joel wouldn't walk up. As I begin walking back I decide to take a detour into town. A bunch of news reporters are blaring on the TV, and talking about the 'mysterious infection.' I snicker stupidly under my breath as I hear the lady talking 'oh so seriously.' I roll my eyes and decide to head home. As I walk back the breeze begins to blow slightly. The silence in the atmosphere makes my stomach clench slightly. "Just walk home quickly." I mumble to myself. I pick up my pace a little and I gulp as my eyes boggle side to side. I finally arrive home and quickly jump inside and double lock the door. I go and slump on the couch. I peer up the the clock and yawn. "Midnight." I say in a tired voice. I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes shoot open and I sit up in panic. "What was that?" I ask myself out loud. I slowly get up and grab my baseball bat leaning on the edge of the couch. I open my door slightly and peer out. The street is deserted. "What could have that been?" I ask. I groan in annoyance and close the door quietly, double locking it once more. I place my baseball bat down and stretch. "What time is it?" I look at the time on the microwave as I walk into the kitchen. "Woah. It's two in the morning." Not caring I open the fridge, the light temporarily blinding me, and grab an ice coffee. I pop open the lid and chug it down. "Ah." I say as I place the remainder on the gray marble counter. 'Maybe I should call Sarah, Joel's probably still up.' I think to myself. I pick up the phone. The only sound that emits is a beeping dial tone. "Phones dead?" I say in a disbelieved tone. "Try the TV." I press the power button on the remote and a screeching static noise rings in my eyes. "What's going on?" I say nervously. BANG! A loud banging sound comes from my front door and it makes me yelp in fear. The color in my face instantly drains as the pounding continues. I grab my baseball bat and my hand begins to shake slightly. As I peer through the peek hole, the face of a deranged and sick inhuman person, of sorts, appears. I feel my stomach drop and my color almost fades completely. I breath staggered like as I walk into the kitchen. I open one of my draws slowly and I take out the .45 jet black pistol that Joel gave me. My whole body begins to shake nervously as I walk towards my door. That thing out there has now starting scratching and screeching. I take a gasping breath as I carefully unlock the double lock. "3, 2, 1." I say quietly. I then swing open the door and open fire three times at the inhuman creature at my door. I look down as its disgusting blood shedding body lays dead on my floor. I choke on my own breath and the gun falls out of my hands. "I-I.." My words stagger with confusion. "I killed someone." I say finally. Guilt then engulfs me and I then begin making horrible choking sounds, due to my lack of breath. I then finally pull myself together and grab the gun. I grasp it tightly in my hands and hold it close to my body. "Let's go find Sarah and Joel."

As I run outside with the gun pressed to my hips a giant explosion erodes. I gasp in fear, but continue running. Screams and cries begin emitting from all around my as I approach the town. I watch as a large group of people begin screaming and running all directions. Cars are pulled up around everywhere and buildings are caught on fire. My eyes full with sorrow and horror at the sights. "I have to he through this." I tell myself strongly. Without thinking, I start to charge through the swarms of people. I even begin shoving people when I really think about my motivation. 'Find Joel and Sarah.' I repeat to myself. 'Joel's smart. He would have left the city limits. I've got to get out there somehow.' I begin to then attempt to plan out my strategy. I continue to weave in and out of people. I even sneak past some police blockades. After twenty minutes of running for my life. I finally make it out of the city limits. Now, I have even more problems. "Military." I say in annoyance. I then walk a little further, trying to avoid the soldiers spotting me. "Joel where are you?" I ask in agony. Then, a miracle happens. I see Joel sitting on the ground. My face lights up in genuine joy and I begin to run towards him. As I was about to call out I noticed something. Joel was holding Sarah. In an unnatural way. I then spotted the blood covering her body and Joel as well. Everything in me. Everything. Everything I have ever been. Everything I've ever said or done. Has just drifted away. I fall to my knees in utter defeat. I've lost the war before its even started. I can't believe this. No. It can't be. Sarah's dead.


End file.
